the pain
by ku2
Summary: hiei is not weak but compared to his father he is, a childbeat and tourte his whole life and wat r these wierd demonic memeories they can't be real...can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I haven't written in a long time. Ya well this is a little story that I pieced together out of many things so hope u enjoy it and send in idea I always use them no lie u could look at my past stories on (Ku2) I have to have a friend load up this story cause my fanfic isn't working and shoot crap **

BEEP BEEP BEEP a alarm went off waking a small boy bout the age of 16. He slowly opened his eyes and smacked the alarm off the table next to him turning it off.

(Hiei-16 yr old boy with black hair is like Davey Havocks(afi) hair and silver eyes about 5'' 4' and 89 lb. He is gothic and wears a necklace that has a cross skull on a chain given to him by his mom. She died when he was 9 so now he lives with his father.)

He rolled out of bed and picked one of the many black shirts and a pair of pants off his floor putting it on as he gathered stuff for school. Foot steps were heard coming up the stares loud and fast. Hiei jump as he ran to his door and locked it, "Open the door you piece of crap". The older man, Hieis' dad, pounded on the door. Hiei quickly and mouse like jumped out his second story window hitting the ground and twisting his ankle opening a old wound. This was nothing new for him since his life was worst then most.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was seated in a small class room with a tall female teacher in the front staring at everyone, "ok everyone this year you guys will be working your asses off," she screamed, "my name is-," the door opened and a tired limping Hiei walked in, "Excuse me but your late. Who are you?" barked the teacher.

Hiei looked at her in a dazed evil kind of way, "my name is hiei."

The teacher crossed her arms, "why are you so late?" she glared at him.

"I'm only like 30 seconds late," hiei said coldly pointing at the clock.

"Sit down now," hiei went to the back of the room to a desk in the corner. He put his head against the wall and closed his eyes trying to get some rest.

"Do you see all the black he's wearing?" whispered some kids near him, "is he wearing eyeliner, what a freak," whispered some more.

Hiei raised his head up to see the people gossiping bout him and that's when he noticed and long red hair boy staring at him. He gave him a dirty look, "kurama!" yelled the teacher. The boy turned towards the teacher, "do the problems on the board". Hiei watched as the red head stood up and walked to the board. He just stood there unknowing of what to do, "where you even listening to what we were talking bout Kurama,"

"He was to busy staring at me," mumbled Hiei as he put his head back down on his desk.

"Sorry," said the boy smiling as he rubbed his head and walked back to his seat.

The bell rang and hiei walked out of the class trying to avoid the stares," HIEI," Hiei stopped and turned around to see the red head running to him, "wait up," hiei instantly turned and made a mad dash down the hall leaving Kurama staring in confusion. The day passed by fast which wasn't a good thing for hiei since he knew he was going to get punished for this morning. Once again he heard his name being called and he knew who it was. He quickly turned towards it, "What do you want!!" he shouted as Kurama and a few other people walked towards him.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and some friends," he said, "my name Is Kurama,"

"And I don't care," Hiei turned around.

"What the hell is your problem," the voice grabbed Hiei shoulder and Hiei stiffened up, squeezing his eyes closed and letting out a whimper of fear. He felt the hand come of his shoulder slowly, "Are you ok?"

Hiei turned around to see a boy in a green suit and black hair and another stupider looking red head staring at him in confusion, "I-I, um I'm Hiei," he looked down in shame.

"This is Yuska and Kuwabara," he pointed to the kids as he said their names, "we're going to my house to hang out I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Hiei looked in the direction of his house knowing his fate if he went home, "um sure," he said back to his cold self.

The boys headed in the direction of Kuramas house, "You're new right? Were you from?" Kurama just looked ahead unfocused on anything.

Hiei looked at him with a cold look. Why does he care so much its not like it's his business. He looked back forward, "Small town south of here." The boys walked into the door of a 2 story white house. Hiei looked at it in amaze it was so big.

The boys went to their spots like they do this everyday. Yuska went to the fridge, Kuwabara to the couch and Kurama to a desk pulling out his books. Hiei sat on the couch crossing his legs and arms, "What happened," Kuwabara was staring at Hieis leg. There was a big gash that was still leaking blood from this morning.

He covered it up, "Its nothing. I have to go,"

"Wait do you want to go swimming," asked Kurama.

He froze at the door," I don't have a swim suit."

"I have a spare one,"

"I can't." Hiei opened the door when he felt arms embrace him and pick him up. Out of instinct Hieis heart stopped and breathing went shallow. Soon he hit water and sank to the bottom. Hiei watched as the surface slowly disappeared and soon so did light. Hiei heard a splash and one last embrace before he blacked out.

Kurama pulled the skinny pasted out boy to the surface and put him on the deck, "Kuwabara you're an idiot!" yelled Yuska

Kurama started to do CPR. Hiei coughed out water and let in a huge breath of air but remained unconscious. Kurama picked him up and took him inside setting him down on a towel that was on the couch, "I'll go get him a shirt," said Yuske running up the stairs. Soon Yuska had a pair of pants and a shirt, "um I'm going home now I'll talk to you guys later,"

"Yeah me to," Kuwabara and Yuska walked to the door.

"You guys are leaving me?" Kurama looked at them in shock.

"Bye," they said in unison waving.

"Whatever," Kurama turned his attention to the sleeping boy in front of him. He took off Hiei shirt and pants reviling scares and fresh cuts and bruises all on his stomach and legs. Kurama looked in horror, "What happened to you,"

Hiei bolted up and looked at Kurama before noticing his clothes was off. Hiei looked back up at Kurama with eyes wide open. He jumped up and grabbed his pants and ran out the door putting them on, "God dammit what will I do know. I'm screwed," Hiei didn't stop running, "Maybe I can avoid him and if he asks tell him it was… DAM," the last time anyone found out bout his problem was in 6th grade and he laid in a puddle of his own blood for 2 days behind a building before he was found. Hiei walked up a hill to an old run down house, his house. The lights were off but that never really meant anything. He opened the door and made a mad dash to the stairs but was grabbed by a strong hand.

"Where do you think you're going," Hiei turned to see the tall drunk man. He froze with eyes open wide. Hiei turned trying to make a run for anywhere but there. Soon he felt something hard hit his back and shatter. Hiei hissed in pain as he fell to the ground. Running wasn't a choice he curled up into a ball and took the drunken mans fury.

Soon pain flew over the small tattered boy as he opened his eyes felling the familiar blood running down his back. Hiei raised his head to get up when he felt a hand push him back down. He scrunched up into a ball, "Please no more," said Hiei in a groggy voice.

"Calm down, you have like 4 glass bottles in you back. I don't know what else," Hiei closed his eyes as the pain of glass being pulled out of his back came over him, "I'm sorry I had to fallow you I was worried,"

"I-it was none of your business Kurama," Hiei tried to hold in the yelps of pain but with no prevail. He hissed and moaned as the last of the bottle was pulled out. Hiei once again tried to get up when a load crack was heard. He fell to the couch screaming.

Kurama jump to the boy before realizing the injury. He couldn't do anything but watch in sorrow till the paler then ever boy passed out from pain then he could wrap the broken ribs and other cuts and bruises. Kurama sighed when he finished wrapping the wounds and got up to get him a blanket. Kurama put the blanket over the broken boy, "Why do you care," Hiei struggled out the words.

Kurama looked down as his long red hair fell in his face. Hiei watched in wonder, "Its…just…nothing. You should get some rest, you're not in good shape," Kurama walked up the stairs. Hiei looked to the red colored carpet, "hn," was all he could say before sleep over came his tattered body.

**tee hee a if u guys want to talk to me or add me on myspace just look up (sam scharlott) or**

**hotmail-inja-of-the-night3692**

**aim-penguineXdance**

**well hope you guys like it so far read on**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you guys miss me I guess not I'm posting the first few chaps together. Well here's another and hope u like it**

**I DON'T OWN YYH BUT HIEI IS THE SEX HxC**

Hiei opened his eyes to a pounding on the door and Kurama yelling for the person to hang on. The red head opened the door, "yes?" Hiei could hear voices but not make out words, "ok. I'll talk to you later then," Kurama closed the door turning around to see that Hiei was awake, "How do you fell?"

"Just peachy," said Hiei sarcastically slowly pulling himself into a sitting position, "What time is it,"

Kurama looked at the clock, "About 3,"

Hiei grabbed his throbbing head before looking at Kurama. Hieis eyeliner was all over his face and hair shaggy and emo like, "so what happened to me, how I end up here?"

Kurama went to the kitchen with dishes and came back out with a wet cloth handing it to Hiei who put it on his head before sitting on the floor next to him, "I followed you home. I wanted to give you your shirt back," he pointed to the black shirt hanging over the chair, "when I finally found your house I heard glass shatter and screams," Kurama expression turned sad, "I got worried someone was hurt so I ran to the front door and that's…you were screaming for everything to end. There was one last boom and everything was quiet. I waited till I heard footsteps walk away. I would have gone sooner but I was scared," Kurama played with the saggy carpet, "I found you on the floor in blood so I picked you up and ran." Kurama looked up at Hiei who was looking away angry, there was a long pause. A loud noise was heard in the direction of Hiei stomach. Kurama laughed, "I forgot, I made you food. You look like you never eat," Kurama walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah something like that," whispered Hiei to himself till he smelt food. He turned in the direction of the kitchen when Kurama came out with a hot bowl of soup. Hiei looked at it with a blank look, "I'm not hungry,"

"Pish posh," eat it said Kurama graciously.

"I don't want it," Kurama stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Hiei eyed the bowl knowing that he hadn't eaten in a week. He never had time to, making sure he didn't bleed to death or was too scared to go down to his own kitchen. He grabbed the bowl and slammed it down his throat.

Kurama looked at the clock and back at Hiei, "Well my friend Sam is coming over and I think the others are to,"

Hiei looked at Kurama with tense eye, "no one must know my dad will kill me. I'm not joking," Kurama and Hiei locked eyes when the door bell rang. Hiei jump out of startle then looked at the door. He sat up and pulled the blanket off of him so that no one could tell he stayed the night. He grabbed his still throbbing side.

Kurama opened the door and Yuske and Kuwabara walked in soon fallowed by a very beautiful girl. She wore black and blue tripp pants and a tight black shirt that showed a bit of her belly and had a black rose with a skull on it. Her hair was black pulled into a pony tail with purple bangs that covered her eyes and rounded long around her face. You could still tell that her eyes were covered in black eyeliner and pink eye shadow. Hiei stared at her till she looked over at him and he turned his head fast to the other side, "Yo Hiei this is Sam, Sam Hiei," announced Yuske Before sitting next to Hiei.

Sam smiled at him before pulling a CD out of her book bag, "I got the new Kill Hannah CD guys," she said smiling making her snake bites visible, "Do you like them?" she glanced at Hiei

"Hn," Sam giggled before putting the CD in. The day was almost gone and everyone was sitting in the living room when Hieis pocket started to vibrate catching the attion of everyone in the room. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone. He looked at it for a moment forgetting he had it. The number read "Bastered". He slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Moments later he walked out of the hallway passed the group and headed for the door, "I have to go,"

Sam stood up,"Do you have to?"

"Yeah, don't leave early," said Kuwabara look over his shoulder to the retreating form.

"Hn," was the only thing he said before walking out the door.

"He's cute," said Sam as she turned around and walked back to the group.

Hiei walked down the road kicking a can as he limped back to his cage taking his time. He walked up to his door about 40 minutes later and looked at it with sorrow before opening it. To his surprise no one was home. He would have jumped for joy but his ribs were still kind of broken. He limped up his stairs to his dark cluttered room and put in a CD. It was the disk that Sam had brought over. Over the years Hiei had stopped caring about others and to get what he wanted he would just steal it money, food, trust. He blasted the stereo and locked is door before going to his bed and closing his eyes. The image of the girl he meet today popped in his head, "she was nice," he thought. In the past most girls looked at him like he was a freak and he liked it. She was kind of a freak herself he thought as a smile came on his face. Hiei shock his head, which hurt a lot, "I don't have time for girls." He turned towards the window as a car pulled in the drive way. He reached and turned off the radio and went to unlock his door. He walked out to the hall above the stairs so that there were no surprises from his father.

"Hiei come down here," said a calm voice. Sometimes his dad was nice but most the time he was drunk. Hiei walked down the stairs terrified, "as much as it hurts me to ask but I need you help," his dad was bent over the table with his head in his hands, "there's something in the car. Go see what you can do,"

Hiei looked at him in confusion before heading to the car. The first thing he saw was legs with blood covering them. Hiei walked to the car slowly and scared like. When he got to the window he looked in as his eyes got wide, "Sam," he gasped. She was covered in blood and glass. Her hand looked broken, her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was all in her face also coved in blood. Hiei grabbed her fast and ran back inside, "You need to take her to the hospital," Hiei said running into the kitchen

"We can't," he said with his head still in his hands.

Hiei moved closer and more urgent, "We have to, she's badly hurt. What happed?" said hiei almost screaming with panic in his voice.

"Just do something bout it," Hieis dad looked at him.

"I can't," screamed Hiei before him and Sam were knocked to the ground.

"Just fucking do something useful." He screamed. Hiei grabbed Sam and ran up stairs putting her on his bed and going for the first aid-kit. He could fix his wounds not someone else's. The first thing he knew he had to do was find broken bones, well that's what he always did first to himself. He pulled out bandages and tweezers to pick out glass.

"He fucking ran over her but when, I left before she did and…," Hiei shook his head, "she must have followed me. Why do people keep following me?" as he fixed her wounds he remembered the first person he tried to heal someone besides himself. It was about 7 years ago when he was 9. That was when his so called father first got drunk and beat his sister, mother, and he then burned the dog.

_His mother was beat to death with a 2x4 and his sister, who was only 5, was slammed against a wall and thrown all around the room. Hiei was last and was forced to swallow bleach. He only swallowed a little bit and spit the rest in his dads' face which caused his dad to kick and break a table on him. His dad walked out the room with the dog leaving the family in blood. Hiei who was crying from pain and fear crawled to his mothers' bloody body realizing that she wasn't there. Noticing his sister gasping body he stood up and fell back to the ground screaming in pain. He watched as his sister tried to breath and live. He once again stood up letting out yelps of pain as he picked up his sister and limped out the door. He didn't get far before he collapsed by the road but far enough to try and help his sister. The only thing he could think of is something he watched on a cartoon. He picked up a big stick and put it under his sisters broken arm as he tore off a piece of his shirt tying it around the stick. When he finished wrapping her wounds with the last scraps of his shirt he fell to the ground from exhaustion cause of the massive gash in his back from the table. Before Hiei passed out he saw a car stop in front of them and stop as someone ran out, "I failed," he thought before he passed out._

Hiei covered the resting and pain stricken Sam up with his blanket after he tried his best to help her wounds. He wasn't sure how good he did. He thought bout just making a run to the hospital with her but what would he explain to the hospital. he was scared that his father would find out and put Sams life in danger. He looked at her and she turned as her eyes slowly opened, she looked at him, "Hiei? Where am I?"

"You're in my house," he said looking at her with a unphases expression. She quickly grabbed her side in pain. Hiei lifted up the blanket and looked, "Your rib is broken," he said once again real calm.

Sam looked at him in wonder, "shouldn't you take me to the hospital?" she said closing her eyes hard in pain as he wrapped up her side the best he could, "w-what happened to…me," she said struggling out the words

"You got hit by a car," Hiei paused concentrating on the wound as he thought of an excuse, "I found you on the side of the road and figured I could heal you myself. Maybe I was wrong." Hiei walked out the door and down to the kitchen leaving Sam there in pain, "She has to…."

"YOU STUPID LITTLE CHILD! NO," screamed his father from the table that had a few fresh beer bottles on it.

"I'll make up an excuse. I don't care what you do to me she has to many broken bones and wounds that may get infected," Hiei remand calm as he normally did.

His father stood up and calmly walked to Hiei. He stiffened up expecting the worst, "Why don't you just do what you did to you sister and put the bitch on the side of the road," Hieis eyes got wide, "Yeah I know and you're lucky she didn't remember anything."

_As Hiei came to, unable to open his eyes, instantly realized that the smell of where ever he was was different. He felt the warm blanket around him and then the bandages around his tattered body. He moved his hand to the side and felt another hand, warm and small. He opened his eye painfully and saw his sister lying there peacefully. Hiei sat up on the edge of the bed. Hiei looked at his sister and almost cried, "What happened," he thought as the door in the white room opened. A lady with long blonde hair pulled back into a bun walked in. she wore a black long skirt and a white blouse._

"_So you're awake," she looked over at the young girl, "Is that your sister," Hiei with wide scared and curious eyes shook his head yes. The girl smiled, "she looks like you. My name is Elie,"_

_Hiei looked at her for a moment, "My name is Hiei and my sisters name is Yukina,"_

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Not really. I should go and find my dad," Hiei stood up painfully and walked to the door. Elie stepped in front of him._

"_You're not going anywhere. Did your dad do this to you guys," she placed a hand on the small boy as his knees collapsed in and he fell to the ground with a light thud._

_He sat up and looked at the girl scared, "no," he answered fast._

"_Then what happened?"_

_Hiei thought fast but couldn't think of anything,"It was the first time," he was scared._

"_For her maybe but you have old wounds," she bent down to the sitting boy so they were eye level, "where's your mom,"_

"_She left long ago," Hiei looked to the side as tears ran down his face._

_Elie grabbed his chin and made him look at her, "Tell me the truth,"_

_Hiei broke down crying, "I'm sorry. I-I can't put you or my sister in danger. Wh-what ever you do don't call the co-cops. Just leave me alone," Hiei bolted up and out the door tripping a couple of time as he ran down the street._

_Hiei walked in the door to a dark room, "So where's your sister?" said a voice coming from the couch beside him._

"_S-she's dead. Died on the side of the road," Hiei kept his focus to the ground._

"_Where have you been," said the voice getting up and walking to the fatigued kid with clicks in the wooded floor with every step he took._

"_I-I blacked out I-I think," Hieis breathing went shallow as panic over took the young boy. He fell to the ground eyes closed tightly trying to breathe._

Hiei walked back up the stair to Sam who was now sleeping. Car wheels were heard squalling out of the drive way. Hiei walked to the window and saw no car. He walked over to Sam, picked her up, and started toward the hospital. It took about 20 minutes to get there, there was a small clinic down the road, "I need some help for this girl," Hiei said calmly as he walked to the table.

"What happened to her, do you know her," said the lady behind the desk examining the bandages.

"I found her beside the road. I think she got hit by a car and no I don't know her. I did my best to heal her," a nurse brought out a rolling bed and Hiei placed her on it before turning around and walking out the sliding doors leaving the 2 nurses baffled

**Ahahaha leave you guys in horrible suspense lets dance oh well try not to miss me huns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuck yay chiodos rocks. But ya I have nothing really to say**

**I DONT OWN YYH BUT HIEI IS THE SEX HxC**

Hiei walked down the road and sat on a bench. He put his head in his hands upset on just leaving her there, but he had to, he couldn't risk her finding out about anything. Hiei looked up at a tree that was blowing In the wind, "why do I worry about her so much," he whispered to himself.

"Hey Hiei," Hiei looked up and saw Kurama walking towards him, "How are you, thought you had to go home?"

Hiei stood up and pulled on his shirt, "hn,"

"Kinda late to be out don't you think," Kurama sat down beside him.

"Wanna come to the arcade with me and the others," Kurama put his hands in his pocket.

"Sam is in the hospital," Hiei look at Kurama whose face didn't even change.

Kurama laughed, "What stupid thing did she do now," Hiei looked at him confused, "Sam's a so called dare devil. She's normal getting into fights or doing something dangerous.

"She got hit by a car,' said Hiei in an uncaring way. He explained what happened to her leaving out the part about his dad

"Are we aloud to go see her?" Kurama said concerned.

"Hn," Hiei though for a minute, "Let me go home first and ill meet you up there. I need to change I kinda have her blood on me," Hiei walked away from Kurama and to his house. His dad was still gone so he walked right in and to his room where he picked up a new pair of black pants and shirt that had strips of red and black on it. The shirt sleeves went past his hands a little. He put a black bandana around his neck and re applied his eyeliner.

Kurama walked into the hospital and to the front desk where a nurse was standing, "May I see Sam please," the nurse shook her head and lead him down a long busy hallway and to a room. He walked in where the sleeping girl was, "Sam, are you awake," he said at the door before walking up to the bed.

"I was thinking," said Sam as she sat up, "Should we tell Hiei. Maybe we could help him.

"What that you're a demon? How do you think that will workout," Kurama was giving her one of those think-a-minute looks

Sam thought a minute then looked at Kurama,"Great!" Sam put her hair a in a ponytail letting her bangs hang low.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Maybe but you know what's weird,"

"That he gives off a aura that only a demon can," Sam pulled her hair to make the ponytail tight and step out of bed, "Do you think-,"

There was a knock on the door then Hiei and a nurse walked in, "You have another visitor,"

Hiei walked up to Sam looking a tad bit confused, "How are you healed already,"

Sam looked at him for a moment then smiled, "Do you have eyeliner on you. I need to redo mine," She giggled and stood up.

"Hn," he pulled out a red wooden stick and handed it to her. She walked into the bathroom.

Hiei watched as she walked away, "You like her don't you," Hiei looked back and Kurama who was grin big.

Hiei turned red, "So."

"Hiei, Do you believe in demons," Kurama locked eyes with Hiei.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "don't be stupid."

"Tee hee I feel so much better," Sam walked out of the bathroom and parted her bangs so that you could see her eyes. The lids were all black with pink eye shadow above them and under the eyes a little. They walked out of the hospital and down the road. Sam and Kurama looked at each other then Sam ran in front of Hiei who was looking at the ground and run into her. He looked up and she kissed him on the lips. Hieis eyes got big. Sam pulled away and jumped back, almost floating, a foot from him. Hiei looked in confusion as Kurama smiled.

"Hiei, I have a surprise for you," a somewhat purple aura shined around her as dark brown fox ears came out of her head and a long fluffy brown tail came from around her legs. She smiled and walked up to Hiei, "So what do you think?"

Hiei backed away slowly with eyes of horror. He fell to the ground closing his eyes. The site of a girl with fox ears and tail came into view through the black. His dad was behind her laughing as she cornered him with an evil smile and knife in hand. Everything went black, "She wouldn't betray me," he screamed in his head.

"_That's what she said,"_ argued back another voice in his head

"She's not like that," Hiei curled into a tight ball.

"_You were young then, don't make the same mistake,"_ the voice screamed

"I won't. She's not like that. I trust her," Hiei slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kurama and Sam who looked at him worried

"Are you ok now," asked Sam. Hiei stood up

"Yes," he turned around and walked away from them.

Sam chased after him and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Wher-," she started to ask. Hiei pushed her hand off of his shoulder

"Leave me alone," he said coldly and ran away.

Kurama looked at Sam in a almost pissed way, "What?!"

"I told you that he would get freaked," Kurama looked back at the way that Hiei left

"He kinda looked worried or scared of something though," Sam turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, "I'm going home,"

Kurama looked back ad forth at the two retreating figures, "What ever," he threw his hands in the air and walked into the woods.

Hiei grabbed his head," What the hell was that, what happened to me," Hiei sat down on the bench and looked up at the moon. It was almost 11:30 and Hiei was getting tired, "That girl had the same ears and tail as Sam and she looked like she was about to stab me. Was she a demon…why don't I remember it," Hiei shook his head and laid down on the bench. To scared to go home because of the punishment he knew he was to get sleep over came him and before he knew it he had passed out.


End file.
